1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil soluble dispersant additives useful in fuel and lubricating oil compositions, including concentrates containing said additives, and methods for their manufacture and use. The dispersant additives are poly (C.sub.5 -C.sub.9 lactone) adducts which have been prepared by first reacting a C.sub.5 -C.sub.9 lactone with a polyamine, a polyol or an amino alcohol to form an intermediate adduct, whereafter the intermediate adduct is reacted with a dicarboxylic acid, anhydride ester, etc., which in turn has been substituted with a high molecular weight hydrocarbon group. The high molecular weight hydrocarbon group has a number average molecular weight (M.sub.n) of about 300 to about 10,000. The additives will have a ratio (functionality) of about 0.70 to about 2.0 dicarboxylic acid producing moieties for each equivalent weight of the high molecular weight hydrocarbon therein.
2. PRIOR ART
Polyalkylene substituted C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 dicarboxylic acid and anhydride adducts with polyols and polyamines are well known lubricating additives. These agents act to keep sludge and varnish dispersed in engine oils and have been very successful commercially.
It is also known that polymers of 6 to 9 membered lactones such as valerolactone or epsiloncaprolactone (hereinafter caprolactone or E-caprolactone), can be prepared by reacting the lactone monomer with a hydoxyl or amine initiator. When reacting E-caprolactone, for example, the polymerication reaction may be illustrated by the following equations: ##STR1##
The reactions are known to be catalyzed by various esterification catalysts such as stannous octanoate, and a variety of different molecular weight products are feasible depending upon the ratio of lactone to initiator. Molecular weights on the order of form a few hundred up to about 5000 are reproducably achievable.
Caprolactone can also be polymerized to a very high molecular weight, e.g., on the order of 100,000 or more. Typically such high molecular weight polymers do not employ initiators and preservation of functionality is not a requirement.
It is also known to react a lactone such as E-caprolactone with a polyol to form polyesters having terminal hydroxyl groups which are useful as plasticizers.
It has now been found that improved oil soluble dispersant additives, useful in fuel and lubricating oil compositions, including concentrates containing the additives, can be prepared by first reacting a 6 to 10 membered lactone with either a polyamine, a polyol or an amine alcohol to form an intermediate adduct, and then reacting the intermediate adduct with a known class of oil soluble dispersants, namely: dicarboxylic acids, anhydrides, esters, etc. that have been substituted with a high molecular weight hydrocarbon group. A typical example of one such known oil soluble dispersant is a polyalkylene succinic anhydride, wherein the polyalkylene moiety has a number average molecular weight of about 300 to about 10,000 and wherein the ratio (functionality) of succinic acid producing moieties to each equivalent weight of the polyalkylene moiety is from about 0.70 to about 2.0.
While there are a number of prior art disclosures relating to adducts of lactones and polyols and/or amino alcohols to polyalkenyl succinic acid or anhydride type dispersants, and to lactone polymerization reactions, in general, little or no prior art of direct pertinence appears to have surfaced in regard to the present dispersants. Exemplary of the patent literature which relates to lactone polymerization processes and/or to oil soluble dispersant additives are the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,635 discloses synthetic ester oils which are esterification products of monoalcohols and dicarboxylic acids or of polyhydric alcohols and monocarboxylic acids respectively, containing 5 to 45% by weight of units of hydroxycarboxylic acids obtained from aliphatic alcohols, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic carboxylic acids, and lactones of aliphatic C.sub.5 -C.sub.12 hydrocarboxylic acids. The synthetic ester oils are suitable for the preparation of lubricants and lubricant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,208 discloses a process for polymerizing lactones to form lactone polyesters that are useful as plasticizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,341 relates to oil soluble detergent dispersants which are prepared by reacting a polyalkenyl succinic acid or its anhydride with a hindered alcohol such as pentaerythritol, and then with an amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,786 and its continuation-in-part (U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,184) disclose lactone oxazoline reaction products of hydrocarbon substituted lactone carboxylic acids such as polybutyl lactone carboxylic acid, with a 2,2-disubstituted-2-amino-1-alkanol such as tris-(hydroxymethyl)amino-methane (THAM). The reaction products and their derivatives are disclosed as being useful additives in oleaginous compositions such as sludge dispersants for lubricating oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,836 discloses reacting hydrocarbon substituted dicarboxylic acids, esters, or anhydrides, for example, octadecenylsuccinic anhydride and polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride with 2,2-disubstituted-2-amino-1-alkanols, for example, THAM, to form oxazoline products which are useful as additives in oleaginous compositions, such as sludge dispersants for lubricating oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435 discloses as oil additives, polyalkylene substituted dicarboxylic acids derived from poly-alkylenes having a M.sub.n of 1300 to 5,000 and containing at least 1.3 dicarboxylic acid groups per polyalkylene. In Example 34 of that patent, a polyisobutene-substituted succinic acylating agent is reacted with caprolactam in the presence of mineral oil and sodium hydroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,022 relates to ester derivatives of substantially saturated polymerized olefin-substituted succinic acid wherein the polymerized olefin substituent contains at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms and has a molecular weight of about 700 to 5,000. The esters include the acidic esters, diesters, and metal salt esters wherein the ester moiety is derived from monohydric and polyhydric alcohols, phenols and naphthols. The ester derivatives are useful as additives in lubricating compositions, fuels, hydrocarbon oils and power transmission fluids. A related application, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,179, relates to lubricating compositions comprising a major amount of a lubricating oil and a minor proportion of an ester derivative of a hydrocarbon-substituted succinic acid sufficient to improve the detergency of the lubricating composition. The ester derivatives are similar to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,022 and contain at least about 50 aliphatic carbon atoms. The hydrocarbon substituent may be derived from a polymerized lower monoolefin having a molecular weight of from about 700 to about 5,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,914 and its continuation-in-part (U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,168) disclose the preparation of polycaprolactone polymers by reacting E-caprolactone with a diamine wherein one of the amine groups of the diamine is a tertiary amine and the other is a primary or secondary amine. The polycaprolactone polymers are disclosed as being useful for neutralizing certain sulfonic acid-containing polymers to form amine-neutralized, sulfonated derivatives which can be combined with an alkyl benzene sulfonic acid to give a surfactant which contains ester groups, hydroxyl groups and amine-neutralized sulfonate groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,945 discloses the preparation of lactone polyesters which are useful as plasticizers and as intermediates for preparing elastomers and foams. The polyesters can be prepared by reacting a lactone such a E-caprolactone with an initiator such as an alcohol, amine or amino alcohol. A similar disclosure is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,417.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,323 relates to a class of diols which are derived through the action of omega-lactones on the primary amine groups of monoalkanolamines and on the amine groups of primary diamines. The compounds disclosed in this patent are useful as intermediates in the synthesis of polymers and as softeners and sizes for paper, leather and other porous materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,463 discloses N-substituted-gamma hydroxycarboxylic acid amides which are useful as nematocide and insecticides. The compounds of this patent are prepared by reacting an organic primary amine with a lactone such as gamma-butyrolactone or gamma-valerolactone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,058 discloses as a motor oil dispersant, a spirodilactone condensation product formed by heating alkenyl succinic anhydrides in the presence of a basic catalyst, and then heating the resulting bicyclic spirodilactone condensation product with a polyamine or polyamine alcohol. It should be emphasized that this patent describes the intermolecular decarboxylation of an alkenyl succinic anhydride at elevated temperatures to form a condensation product and carbon dioxide as a byproduct. This prior art is not concerned with polymerizable lactones which are the subject of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,049 relates to lubricating oil additives based on polyolefinic succinate derivatives which are prepared by reacting an alkenyl succinic anhydride or an alkenyl succinic anhydride derivative with at least one hydroxy compound which also contains amide groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,449 discloses lubricating oil additives derived from alkenyl succinic anhydride esters of hydroxy compounds containing fatty acid amide groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,809 discloses acrylate esters of dipentaerythritol caprolactone condensates. The esters are useful as vehicles for paints and can be hardened by ionizing radiation or thermal means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,294 discloses water soluble polycaprolactone-epoxide adducts which are produced by reacting a polycaprolactone polyol, a diepoxide and an anhydride of a polycarboxylic acid, such as substituted or unsubstituted succinic anhydride. The polycaprolactone-epoxide adducts are useful in the preparation of aqueous coating compositions. Similar polycaprolactone-epoxide adducts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,871.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,943 relates to polyesters which are derived from oxazoline polyols and which are useful in water-thinned paints. The oxazoline polyols are prepared by reacting an acid or acid derivative and a polyhydroxyamine such as THAM.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,750 teaches the preparation of hydroxy substituted pyrrolidone esters from butyrolactones and polyhydroxyamines. Corresponding hydroxyamide side-products are also disclosed. The disclosed esters are useful as additives for lubricants and fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,671 discloses the preparation of oxazoline alcohols via the condensation of, for example, caprolactone with an appropriate amine, for example, 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol. The oxazoline alcohols can be used to prepare oxazoline-containing polymer coatings. Analogous adducts prepared from butyrolactone and monohydroxy amino alcohols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,905.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,568 discloses diol amides prepared from caprolactone and a monohydroxy amino alcohol. The diol amides can be cyclodehydrated to form oxazolines and oxazines which can be polymerized to yield crosslinked polymeric structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,406 discloses ester derivatives of long chain dicarboxylic anhydrides such as octadecenyl and polyisobutenylsuccinic anhydrides and aldehyde/THAM adducts for use as additives for oleaginous compositions.
All of the above discussed patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Additional exemplary prior art disclosures, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,290,154; 2,568,619; 2,767,144; 3,062,631; 3,087,936; 3,131,150; 3,154,560; 3,172,892; 3,198,736; 3,202,678; 3,215,707; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,325,484; 3,269,946; 3,272,743; 3,272,746; 3,278,550; 3,284,409; 3,284,417; 3,288,714; 3,361,673; 3,367,895; 3,379,693; 3,390,086; 3,401,118; 3,403,102; 3,455,827; 3,562,159; 3,576,743; 3,632,510; 3,699,165; 3,684,771; 3,708,522; 3,792,061; 3,799,877; 3,836,470; 3,836,471; 3,838,050; 3,838,052; 3,879,308; 3,912,764; 3,927,041; 4,062,786; 4,102,798; 4,110,349; 4,113,639; 4,116,875; 4,116,876; 4,123,373; 4,151,173; 4,176,063; 4,169,836; 4,263,153; 4,292,184; 4,379,914; 4,463,168; 4,486,326; 4,502,970; 4,517,104; 4,532,058; 4,536,547 and Reissue 26330.